Shining Souls
by GateKeeperSyn
Summary: Companion to Shining Wizard. (Please read that first to avoid spoilers.) Rosa Mendes is sober and trying to get her career back on track. Drew Galloway is on top of the independent circuit. They are living very separate lives, but when an accident nearly destroys everything, the two begin to bond in ways they never expected. Rosa/Drew. Featuring Tommy Dreamer, Colt Cabana, AJ Lee.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _This fic is a companion fic to Shining Wizard and contains spoilers for that fic. The other two companion fics I promised are called Shining Stars (about Dean and Nattie) and Shining Hearts (about Taylor and Tenille) and are also officially up on this site. It doesn't matter what order you read these three fics in, because they all go in different directions, but please make sure to read the original fic first! Enjoy Rosa and Drew's sides of the story! Please read and review, and as always, thanks for your support!_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **ROSA**_

I'm just watching the show from backstage. That's pretty normal lately. They hardly use me anymore. I'm not too interested until I see AJ having a total nervous breakdown on camera. You can't fake that. I see the way she's trembling and that she can't breathe. She's all alone in the ring and the girl isn't moving. I barely know AJ, but I know a bad trip when I see one. I also know she won't move on her own.

"Fuck it," I say. "Looks like Rosa Mendez is appearing on RAW tonight after all." I rush out and hurry into the ring. I look at her with my kindest eyes and extend my hand to her. "Just follow my lead," I whisper. I link my arm through hers and skip away, taking her with me. The sound guys play her music and we make it backstage.

She looks like she is gonna go to where Dean and our boss are yelling at each other, but I don't let her. "Uh-uh," I say, leading her in the other direction.

When we are alone, I sit her down. "So, what is it, Girl?" I ask her.

"Huh?" She asks me.

"Your poison. You're too steady for booze, but I know a bad trip when I see one."

"What? Rosa, no, I'm not-" Denial. Yup. That's the first sign.

"It's okay, AJ. I've been there. I get it. Let me help."

"I appreciate it, but I'm not on drugs."

I pause. I can't keep the skepticism out of my voice as I gently ask, "Then what happened?"

"I'm having a bad day," She says. Well, that much is obvious.

"You can talk to me."

She pauses, then says, "Thanks. I'll be okay. They just changed the script without telling me and I froze."

I nod. I really want to ask for details. I'm a super curious person and I can tell she's in trouble, but I know when someone's not ready to talk, and AJ Lee isn't ready. I back off. Instead, I offer her a bottle of water and walk her back toward everyone else.

When I'm alone, I contemplate how to spend the rest of my evening. I'm trying not to obsess about whether or not this girl is going to be okay. I take a deep breath, drink some of my own water, and say, "It's not your problem, Rosa… Remember that." My name's not legally Rosa, but I prefer it. Rosa's pretty and elegant and classy and everything I'd like to be, so that's how I choose to think of myself. Legally, my name is Milena Leticia Roucka. It's not such a bad name, but it carries a lot of crap with it.

I'm a professional at making mistakes. I've made so many bad choices, I should write a book, _What Not To Do In Life_. I'm trying to be better now. I'm sober. That's a really important step. A while back, I never thought I'd get here. So I just take it one day at a time and do my thing.

Lately, my "thing" is hanging out backstage waiting to see if I'm needed, dancing Fandango out, and wearing a hot dress that makes me feel sexy as hell. I'd rather be in the ring, beating people up, but I've got ring rust. Even I have to admit that much. I'm trying to get past it, but taking all that time off to get clean in rehab hurt my career. It's going to take a lot to get back where I need to be. That's okay. I'm an extremely determined person. I know I can do this.

I go back to my hotel room and turn on the television. As I flip through the channels absent mindedly, I wonder when I'm going to get the hell out of this rut I'm stuck in.

 _ **DREW**_

The day the WWE released me, I believed it was the worst day of my life next to losing my Ma. Nothing will ever beat that one. Ever since, however, I've been back on the independent circuit, and I suddenly can't remember why I wanted to leave. It's great! I'm winning titles in one country and defending them in another. I'm wrestling anywhere and everywhere that I can. Most of all, I'm having _fun_ again.

I'm not trying to say I didn't enjoy my time in WWE. I was Drew McIntyre, the Chosen One, and that gimmick was great. I got to do the things I do best. Vince McMahon endorsed me himself. He doesn't do that. Ever. It was an amazing experience.

Then I got injured. I was shelved until I recovered, and then put in 3MB, the absolute worst idea WWE Creative had concocted in a while. Please don't misunderstand me. Heath and Raj, or as you know him Jinder, are my boys. I love them both like brothers. Heath's a great entertainer and he can wrestle a lot better than what WWE lets him show. Raj is great in the ring, brutal just the way I like my wrestlers, but he hasn't talked to me much since we both got released. He's really jealous that Heath kept his job and we were both fired. I'm not. Heath had literally _just_ had his second kid. They weren't going to release him at that point. I'm glad he's still doing what he loves. And you know? I'm doing what I love now, too.

Speaking of, Scotty Colton, or Colt Cabana, is standing the ring waiting for me. I don't know how I ended up against Scotty tonight. We've never fought before, but he's a nice enough guy. He's funny, I will say that much. I can be funny, too. My fanbase is especially fond of my promo skills, and I'm happy to deliver.

Scotty tries to escape me several times, but I give him quite a beating. We pause at all the right moments and the audience is both cheering and laughing throughout the match. I'm having a lot of fun. It's good times until I hit Scotty with the Futureshock DDT, and he _boom-booms_ no more. Actually, it's _still_ good times for _me_ , but not so much for him. I take the microphone and cut another promo because the fans literally chant "promo" until I do. Then I leave the ring.

When I get backstage, Scotty's all smiles. "That was great, man! You are something else," he tells me.

"Yer not so bad yerself," I tell him. I shake his hand.

"Come on my podcast sometime. People will listen just to hear you talk."

I laugh, but it's true. Apparently, the fans like listening to me, which is weird but very cool. I'm happy to do it. I love this business more than I love anything, and now that I'm free and back on the indies, I love it so much more.

It's been a good night. I top it off with a couple of drinks at Scotty's insistence. I'm happy as I head back to my room, but when I get there and finally check my phone, I see a message from Stephen, or as the fans know him, Sheamus.

 _CALL ME FELLA._ Yes, he serious sends me text messages talking about "fella." That's sort of Stephen's thing, in or out of the ring. I shake my head and call him.

"Fella!" He greets me. He's plastered. "How was yer match?"

"Good. How was yers?" I ask.

"Yer not funny." Stephen's been out on injury.

"I meant against the whiskey bottle ya clearly downed tonight."

"Oh, that? That went well." He's laughing and so am I. I may not be too big on the WWE right now, but Stephen and I go way back, and we'll be friends until the day we die, and even then I suspect we'll be sharing pints in Heaven or wherever.

"Did ya call for any real reason?"

"I can't remember."

I laugh. "Get some sleep, ya lush! I'll talk to ya when yer sober."

"So I'll never hear from ya again, laddy?"

I'm laughing harder now. He's got a point. "Right. I'll talk to ya when yer slightly more sober than ya are now."

"Alright, I can live with that." He hangs up and I shake my head. I miss Stephen and Stu (Mr. Bad News is another old friend of mine), but I still know I'm better off with this new life. I close my eyes, feeling on top of the world, and hope I can stay here for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **ROSA**_

Another day, another hotel. Jericho's on the road with us for the house shows and he's throwing what I'm sure is one hell of a party in his suite, but I'm not there. Chris actually invited me, which left me feeling on top of the world, but me and parties don't mix. Actually, we mix _too_ well. That's the problem. I can't risk that level of temptation right now.

I stay in my room for a while, but I start to get bored. I decide to go for a walk. I've barely turned the corner when I see two people in the hallway. One is April. She's trembling and her head is bleeding and I know the dead look in her eyes too well. I'm about to rip off the head of the person holding her when I realize it's Bo Dallas. I know Taylor. We gimmicky jobbers stick together backstage. He's about as dangerous as a fluffy baby bunny. There is no way that kid did this to her.

"Holy shit, what happened?" I ask.

"She's hurt," Taylor says in a shaky voice. Yeah, there's no way in hell Taylor's the one who hurt her. He's practically crying himself. He very quietly adds, "She won't let me call the police."

"Go," I tell him. "I've got her. She needs a woman right now."

April nods and asks him not to tell anyone. Taylor looks heartbroken for her, but he promises he won't. Her tears have ruined the silk shirt he put on for the party, but he appears not to notice. He hugs her and goes. He really _is_ a good guy.

I shake my head. "Girl, someone did a real number on you and if you don't want the world to know, you need to get out of the hallway," I tell her. I help her stand.

"No... Not my room," she begs me.

I do the math. Whatever happened, it happened in her hotel room, where she should have been safe. "My room it is, then." I lead her away. A million thoughts race through my mind. Who did this? Is she hurt as bad as she seems to be? Most of all, how can I help her? I've been where she is. No one helped me. I can't let that happen to her.

I remember the night that it happened. I was drunk and high, which wasn't abnormal for me at the time. We were partying with a bunch of other Superstars and Divas. He insisted on taking me back to my hotel room because I was so wasted. He was my friend. I trusted him. When we got there, I'd let him come in for a final drink, but then he tried to kiss me. I pulled away when his hands started to wander. I told him no. I begged him not to, but he just kept going, and then it was over. That was it. There was no going back.

Once we're in my room, I try to focus on April. I check her head. "It's not deep. Should heal on its own. You might have a concussion, though. You need to get that much checked before you try to get in the ring."

"Right... My head..." She's still shaking.

"Girl, do you know who did this to you?"

"I can't. No one will believe me..."

My heart breaks. She's just like I was, terrified and worried about her job. Of course, April's better off in the company than I was. They'll listen to her.

I realize the only reason she'd fear for her job. "It's one of us?" I ask. "One of the guys here did this to you?"

I start ranting in Spanish, something that happens when I get too emotional for English to satisfy me. The rough translation sounds something like this: "Son of a bitch! I'll rip his shit off! Shove it up his damn ass and see how _he_ likes it! Hurting a woman like that, what a piece of shit! I hope he dies! Mother fucker!" There are also a few phrases that don't translate into English properly.

"Please..." April says. "I can't tell anyone." I refocus on her and stop ranting.

"I can keep a secret, April." I sigh. Time to share. "I've been through this, too. And because I partied so much and was so wild, I didn't think I could tell anyone, either. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry it happened to you..."

"Same here. Look, girl, you gotta stay safe. The guy who raped me, he doesn't work here anymore. They released him. I never told anyone what he did. He got away with it, and that kills me." He's still out there. He could do this to someone else. I pray he never does, because I didn't put him away.

 _Stop,_ I tell myself. _You can't go there. Just keep moving forward._

"I can't tell anyone, Rosa. He's untouchable. He's kind of a legacy."

Names flash through my mind. There's Cody Rhodes, but he would never do this, plus he's so in love with his wife it's almost disgusting to watch them together. Curtis Axel seems more likely, but I think April could kick his ass honestly. Randy Orton pops into my head. He's big and intimidating and I don't know him well because he's a private guy, so maybe...

"Was it Orton? I swear I'll rip his nuts off if he-"

"No, God no," April stops me. "Randy's never hurt me. He's not as big of a dick as he lets everyone think. This guy isn't technically an actual legacy. He just gets treated like one."

"God complex. Got it." Again, I mentally list suspects. There's Lesnar, but he isn't here right now so it can't be him. Maybe Stu, who used to party with me and who can sometimes be a creep, or even Triple H himself, a legacy by marriage... Okay, maybe that's my conspiracy-theory brain working overtime. Who else is there? An idea so ridiculous comes to mind, I have to voice it aloud.

"I'd say Cena, but he's not that type of guy." John's tough on people sometimes, but he's a good guy to his core. This isn't helping, I realize. I suck at this. "You need better advice than I can give. You could talk to Nattie-"

"No!" She's totally panicked and I'm confused. Nattie was my rock after I was raped. I wouldn't be here without her patience, kindness, and strength seeing me through the entire ordeal.

"Nattie won't judge you, girl. She knows about me and she never told anyone. You can trust her. She's great."

"Not Nattie... Please... I can't."

Suddenly, I know. How did I not think of him sooner? TJ raped April. That little prick finally crossed the line. He's a jerk, but Nattie worships him, so I've been tolerant of him until now, but this I wont stand for. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him myself!"

"You can't tell her," April says through tears. "You can't tell _anyone_. Swear, Rosa...Please."

I understand way too well how she feels, but TJ isn't going anywhere. She's in danger. "April, he can't get away with this."

"He's a Hart!"

"By marriage."

"He's still wrestling royalty." She starts rambling about how he's bragging about it and how PJ told Punk and I realize what that means.

"Bragging... Phil... April, tonight wasn't the only time, was it?" I sigh. Suddenly, everything makes sense. "That's why you freaked out at RAW. Oh God, Girl. We can't let this keep happening to you... How many times?"

She tells me it happened twice, and that he was drunk once, like that makesit okay. "Well," I decide, "there _won't_ be a third. If you're not ready to tell people, then you're not to be alone. You need a roommate. You can stay with me if you want to."

She declines that offer because she's afraid I'll get hurt. I wish I could convince her I can handle TJ, but she may be right. She suggests Colby instead. I point out what people might think, but she doesn't care. April clearly feels safe with him, and that's what she needs, so I agree to take her to him. I leave her with him and Dean after telling her to call if she needs me.

I get back to my room and it all hits me at once. April is me a few years ago. My monster may be gone now, but I remember what it was like to be terrified all the time. He was released a couple of months after he attacked me, but for those few weeks, it was hell.

I let myself cry, because I'm alone now and April is safe, and the memory still hurts. I embrace the pain, because if I don't, I'll embrace booze or pills. I let myself remember him. Paul Birchill had been my friend, my drinking buddy, and my co-worker, but after that night, he'd shown himself for the monster he truly was. I never had a chance against him, and no one even knew I'd been raped until months after he was released, when I tearfully confessed the truth to Nattie. I never told her his name. Even then, I couldn't do it. I was on thin ice with WWE for my partying habits as it was, and I was terrified they'd decide I brought this on myself and was more trouble than I was worth.

Nattie helped me and ultimately pushed me to get some therapy, although I didn't fully work through things until I was forced to in rehab. Now, even though it hurts, I'm pretty okay about the whole thing. I can't change it, but I won't let it destroy my life, either.

I fall asleep sobbing into my pillow. It's very cathartic and I know I'll be okay.

 _ **DREW**_

I'm back in Glassgow, my home. Tonight, I am doing something I swore I never would. I'm making my TNA debut. No one knows except Tommy Dreamer, who helped bring me on board, Dixie Carter, and my old friend Mickie James, who is making her surprise return tonight after giving birth to a beautiful son.

"Drew?" A voice I know all too well asks in shock.

I turn around. There she is, the reason I swore I'd never come here. She looks as beautiful as she ever did, but I know the devil lives inside of her.

"Hello, Taryn," I say coldly. My ex-wife looks like she's seeing a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" She's angry. I automatically shrink slightly at her tone.

"Dixie had Tommy convince me to come."

She comes closer and reaches toward me. I pull back. "Come on, Drew. Can't I even get a hug?"

A hug? She's out if her mind. Taryn's favorite past-time used to be slapping me around. More than once, it got so bad she bruised me or scratched me. Things were very ugly, but I tried to work it out. My da doesn't believe in divorce. He also raised me never to hit a woman. I tried to live by both of those codes, at least until things got so bad the cops had to be called. I never hit her, no matter what she did to me or how bad it got, but I had to divorce her for my own safety.

The worst part is that I loved this wee blonde sociopath once. I really did. I fell for her Southern belle act hook, line, and sinker. I let her manipulate me. And worst of all, I became her literal punching bag, all because I believed she loved me, too. I was young, in love, and a damn fool.

"No," I say, and it's hard. I was never good at telling this lass no. "And I would prefer if ya do not talk to me, either. I'm here to work, Taryn, not to play yer games."

"You're so dramatic. I can be professional." She tries to touch my cheek. I step aside.

"Stop. I'm walking away now." I do just that as she shouts after me.

"You're good a that!" It stings, but it shouldn't. I hated divorcing her, but what choice did I have?

I try to focus on working. Taryn's a ghost from my past I'll never fully escape. Coming to TNA may be a mistake, but they believe like I do, that wrestling belongs to the fans and needs to be _wrestling_ again. Dixie Carter has given me a chance to change things, and I couldn't refuse it. It's time for me to face my demons and be a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **ROSA**_

April is benched until her head gets better after that bitch Nikki Bella attacked her. It's bullshit and I'm worried about her. I also don't want her to be alone and I know her favorite new protectors all have matches tonight. I spot her looking lost and grab her. Saraya, Tenille, and Alicia are with me. They are all part of this plan of mine.

"Girl, come here," I say. "I'm not on tonight. You're gonna stay with me in my room. You, me, and a couple of the girls. We're having a slumber party, no boys allowed."

"Yeah! It's gonna be _great_!" Saraya declares. "I brought the horror movies!"

"Uh-uh, no horror movies," I say firmly.

Miss Tenille gets a ridiculously whimsical look on her face and asks, "Romantic comedies?" Saraya and Alicia each make a face.

"Rosa said no boys," Alicia reminds her. "So no romance."

"Did you bring them?" I ask Alicia.

"Of course," Alicia says. She produces a set of eight dvds.

"Harry Potter?" Saraya asks. "Is that a slam on me because I'm British?" I snort. Saraya's hilarious.

"It's for April," I say. "Tonight is about cheering her up." I'm aware of the fact that April is completely obsessed with Harry Potter.

April looks like she might cry. "Thank you," she says.

I explain we also have a No Bellas rule. It's not an issue, since they've got a match anyway, but I want April to know how disgusted I am by their behavior.

When we get back to my room, Saraya comments on the lack of Brie Mode because I have no liquor. "I'm sober, remember?" I ask.

The girls have a spirited debate about how much the Bellas suck. I see April is getting uncomfortable, so I finally say, "Enough." I pop in the first Harry Potter film. This shuts everyone up. I make two bowls of popcorn that I put between all of us. Soon, we're relaxing and enjoying the movie. Saraya and Alicia attempt to throw popcorn into each others' mouths and keep missing. Tenille is like a little kid, getting really excited by all of the magic in the movie like she's never seen it before. I squeeze April's hand and hope this helps.

Eventually, we all fall asleep. I wake up when I hear someone screaming. I realize it's April. The others are awake, too. We gather around her and I struggle to wake my new friend up.

When she finally comes around, Saraya explains, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"I've had some wicked nightmares, but this seemed pretty bad," Tenille says.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asks.

"I'm sorry," April says.

"Don't apologize," I say quickly. I hadn't thought about the possibility of this happening.

"I have really bad nightmares sometimes." She hesitates, and adds, "I went through some stuff as a kid."

I suddenly get it. This is why she can't talk about it. This is why she's refusing to ask for help. My heart breaks as I understand yet another side of April. She explains someone at an after school program molested her. This poor girl… Damn. I don't even know what to say.

"Bastard," Saraya swears under her breath. Yeah, that sums it up well.

"April, I'm so sorry," Tenille says. She hugs her.

"I was only eight or nine," April continues. "I was too scared to tell anyone. It didn't stop until I was thirteen and I stopped going to the program." She's crying.

"What kind of sick perv does that?" Alicia asks in disgust.

"What's his name?" Saraya asks. "I'll turn him into a girl. Rip 'em off with my bare hands, I swear!" She totally will, by the way. Saraya's like that.

"Does Phil know?" I ask.

"Yes. He tries really hard to be supportive. Actually, he reacted just like you, Saraya, but I told him I just wanted to keep the past in the past. Maybe I'm still afraid of what he'll do if I tell someone... It seems

dumb now, but he told me he'd hurt my family, and I believed him, and I guess after he told me it was my fault so many times, I started to believe him..."

"Order of the Phoenix?" I suggest. April nods. We know none of us can fall back asleep now. We spend the rest of the night watching movies, which is great. I just hope it helps her. I snuggle up with her and stay there for the rest of our movie marathon.

 _ **DREW**_

I'm exhausted from the TNA tapings. They do several shows worth of filming in a short amount of time, so it's a lot of work. I'm having a great time, though. Now I'm at the pub with Mickie and her fiancé Nick, Thomas, and James. It's amusing because to any outsider, it looks like Hardcore Country Mickie James is drinking Magnus, Bram, and Rockstar Spud under the table. I'm pretty much the only one who can keep up with her. Liquor just doesn't hit me the way it hits most people.

Mickie and I are laughing as we share old WWE war stories. She's still on good terms with the company, but even she knows how much bullshit goes into working for them.

"So who's watching Donovan?" Thomas asks Mickie.

"I left him with Jamie and Mark. Jamie was going absolutely nuts over him," Mickie says.

"You left our son with Bully Ray?" Nick asks in horror.

"Jamie won't let anything happen to him."

"What if Velvet Sky wants to give 'im a makeover?" Thomas suggests.

"It's better than Bully putting him through a table," James pipes up.

"His first words are going ta be 'get the tables!'" I say with a laugh.

"Y'all are awful!" Mickie says. "He'll be fine with them. I trust Jamie and Mark."

"So, will you be signing on full time?" Nick asks me because he doesn't like the subject.

"Yeah, I think so. Tonight went well, so as long as Dixie still wants me, I'm in," I say.

"Did Taryn give you any more trouble?" Mickie asks in concern.

"I didn't see her except briefly. It's fine."

"Afraid of a girl?" Nick teases me.

 _Yes,_ I think. Aloud, I say, "Of course not."

"Yeah, I bet he's terrified of catching an STD from her," Thomas adds.

I automatically feel like I need to defend her honor, but I stop myself. Mickie glares at them. "Shut up, all of you," she tells me. "Leave Drew alone about that bitch."

"Such strong words, luv," James says in surprise.

"She's a lunatic and she made his life hell, and Drew is my friend, so let it go. Back off about this. Subject change. Now. I mean it."

"Right. Um… So, who wants another round?" Nick asks. I'm impressed by how quickly he responds to her demand. He's trained already, and they aren't even married yet. I know he'll be good to her.

We all agree eagerly to another round of drinks, and I relax and try to forget about the awkwardness of this situation. Yes, my psychotic ex is here, but I've been filming for a few days now and she's mostly stayed away from me. I can handle this. I want this. I need to deal.

"You alright?" Mickie asks me softly while everyone else is chatting.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I tell her.

"Anytime, Sugar. You know I love you." She hugs me. "Welcome to TNA, Drew."

"Thanks. And are ya sticking around, too, Mickie?"

"For now. I'm not sure how long I'll be around. I'm rolling with it, and we'll see where it goes."

"It's good to hang out with ya again. I missed ya, lass."

"I missed you, too. And your accent." She laughs, and so do I.

"Yers is better, lass."

"You like my drawl?"

"I don't mind drawls, so long as they aren't yelling at me."

"Taryn's drawl is obnoxious. I'm glad mine doesn't bother you."

"It's endearing."

"Listen, if she gives you any trouble-"

"Don't ya worry about me, lass. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Alright, but if I see her starting anything, I'm kicking her ass."

I smile. I appreciate her offer and I know I couldn't stop her if I tried. It's good knowing I have someone here who I can count on. I down another drink and focus on enjoying the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **ROSA**_

When April invites me to go to an indy show with her, I jump at the chance. Finally, some _real_ wrestling! It's not that I don't love WWE, but they hardly use me. I dance Fandango out to the ring, cheer for him, dance backstage, and repeat. I mean, this is _not_ what I signed up for, but I'm still trying to get back on par with the other girls, so for now, dancing and being a _Total Diva_ is my life.

After we fulfill our work duties, we drive to the show in my rental. I have attempted to hide our identities because going to indy shows is a big no-no for WWE employees. We each wear a pair of very cute sunglasses. I've got on a red wig and April's is blonde. Scotty reserved great seats for us. We're having a great time and I start thinking I'm missing out in WWE. The indies are where the party's at.

My heart skips a beat when Drew Galloway comes out. Mr. Three Man Band McIntyre is a walking gimmick no more. Instead, it's like Vince McMahon's Chosen One has been resurrected and is even more awesome this time around. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling at the sight of all that sexiness wrapped in a long brown duster and little else. That hair of his begs me to play with it. I want to run my nails over every inch of that muscular chest. I am having some seriously naughty thoughts over here.

Drew and I were actually pretty friendly when he was still at WWE, but it never went beyond friendship. In the ring, he is a monster, a wild, untamed, sexy beast, but out of character, he's the sweetest guy in the world. He genuinely cares about people. He put up with my neurotic ass when I was at my worst. He opens doors for women and would never hit one. He's freakishly perfect. I realize now how much I've missed him since his release. I watch his match closely, amazed at the transformation he's made.

 _ **DREW**_

This indy crowd fuels my soul. They go wild as soon as my entrance music starts. I get to the ring and make a big show of removing my duster.

"Woo-hoo, yeah!" A familiar voice shouts from somewhere in the front. "Take it off!"

If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was Rosa Mendes, who used to tease me like that all the time when I was in WWE, but this is an indy show. Rosa can't be here. I smirk in the direction of the voice, staying in character.

I'm fighting Roderick Strong. I genuinely dislike that guy. He can be a real dick, which I don't say lightly. I'm not looking to get injured tonight, so I am glad we have a short amount of time for the match. It's bad enough I have to put up with him at EVOLVE, but now he's finding his way to me at other indy shows.

I'm not here to put him over, but I try to make him look good anyway. That's what professionals do, and even if he won't be professional to me, I refuse to sink to his level. Instead of sticking to our planned move set, Roderick goes for a cheap shot and punches me in my manhood.

 _Really?_ I think in annoyance. _Are ya gonna change yer name to El Torito next?_

He roughs me up slightly as I recover. When I'm ready to fight back, I decide not to hold back anymore. I hit him with everything I've got, refusing to let him get any moves in. Finally, with a Futureshock DDT, I put the bastard down.

The crowd is loving it. "Promo! Promo! Promo!" They chant for me.

How can I deny that? I accept a microphone and start talking, rambling about whatever comes to mind. Ever since I left WWE, the crowds have demanded to hear me speak my mind. It's how I came up with the Stand Up campaign I started at TNA. I ran it by Dixie Carter and she loved the idea of giving the fans a voice through me.

"That's what ya get, Roderick," I tell him. "Maybe ya best stop challenging me now. To anyone _else_ who would like a challenge, I welcome it!" I start going into _Storytime with Drew_ mode and begin talking directly to the fans, straight from my heart. My best promos are the improvised ones. "I want ta thank all of ye for yer passion and for supporting all of us here. _You_ are what this business is all about! Everything I do is for all of ya!"

I keep talking for a bit before the fans finally let me walk away.

 _ **ROSA**_

"I think I'm in love," I inform April. I'm very serious. I'd nearly forgotten how awesome Drew actually is. The indies have been good to him.

We watch the rest of the show. When I hear the first _boom-boom_ of Colt Cabana's music, I start to bop along. April is laughing and is more relaxed than I've seen her in ages.

The match is hilarious. Tommy Dreamer and Scotty have amazing comedic timing. I can't remember the last time WWE had an event like this.

After the match, Scotty comes straight for us. "Join us for dinner," he says hopefully.

"Who's us?" April asks nervously.

Tommy and Drew smile at us. "Absolutely!" I answer for both of us. I hope April doesn't mind, but this sounds like fun.

Drew immediately pulls both of us into the tightest, warmest hug ever. Let me tell you, Drew Galloway is an _amazing_ hugger. Even April, traumatized as she is, seems instantly comforted by his embrace. His arms are just so strong and warm, and it doesn't hurt that the man let a psychotic blonde thing beat him up because his daddy taught him not to hit girls. He's not a threat to us, but I suspect he'd slay any dragon who tried to harm either me or April.

"I missed ya, girls," Drew tells us.

"Damn, Galloway, you're a sight for sore eyes," I say. I kiss his cheek.

"Did ya tire of being _Fandimwit's_ valet and decide to try yer luck on the indies?" He asks me.

"It's tempting," I admit. I really _am_ sick of WWE's crap. I made a really big mistake, or ten, but I'm sober now and they are still trying to keep me down. It gets frustrating.

Drew seems to sense April's discomfort. "Ya look like ya need a pint, lass," he says. "I'm buying."

After a moment, April says, "Rosa doesn't drink."

"I'll order the venue's finest bottled water for our sober friend," Drew promises.

"Such a gentleman," I say flirtatiously. Drew takes my hand in his. _Goddamn,_ I think. _It should be illegal to be this sexy._

We make our way to the restaurant. I hate to leave April's side but she seems okay with Tommy and Drew and I are having so much fun catching up. I flirt, he flirts, it's just like when he was in WWE. We were both low-carded for life and that bonded us. Now it's like no time has passed.

Scotty rushes us inside and we sit down and spend a while just chatting away. The conversation is amazing. Tommy and Scotty keep making everyone laugh. April is so relaxed it's like she's a different person. I really think this is good for her. Sometimes, you have to get away from all the crap and just _laugh_.

Way too soon, we need to call it a night. "Split a cab with me?" Scotty asks Tommy. They're both way too buzzed to drive.

"Sure," Tommy says. "Galloway?"

"I'm not staying with ya," Drew reminds them.

I see an opportunity and pounce. "I can give you a lift," I say quickly. "I've got my rental, and I'm the only sober one here, so..."

"I don't want ya ta have ta go out of yer way, lass," Drew says.

"It's no problem. Come on."

Drew smiles at me. "Thank ya, lass."

We wait until Tommy and Scotty catch a cab. After hugging them goodbye, we make our way to my rental. Drew opens my door for me. He then opens April's. She immediately tries to lay down and curl up in a ball behind me. She's exhausted and drunk, poor girl.

Drew sits next to me, but turns to April. "Ya best buckle up, April. Better safe than sorry and all that."

I can see April sit up and roll her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Yes, _Dad,_ " she replies, but she does buckle her seatbelt.

As Drew and I talk quietly, April seems to drift off. I figure it's better to let her rest or at least space out. She's finally calm and I'm so relieved.

Everything is going well. Drew and I are talking about anything and everything there is to talk about. I haven't had this much fun in ages, and I'm sober! Who knew it was possible?

Suddenly, Drew's eyes go wide and I can see the car is bathed in light, but before I can register what the cause of that is, I feel something slam into me with more force than I thought possible. I realize I hear the impact more than anything else, and then I feel absolutely nothing at all as I black out.

 _ **DREW**_

The impact is so sudden, it doesn't seem real. I hit my head hard on something and it takes me a minute to realize what's happening. There is blood falling down my cheek. I can't register the pain because I look up and panic takes over.

"Rosa!" I cry out. Her door has been smashed in completely. She's not moving. "God, Rosa, can ya hear me?" Her head is bleeding badly. Her body is at an odd angle. I see her chest rise and realize she's breathing. There's still hope...

"Are ya alright back there, April?" I ask.

"I'm okay," April says in a shaky voice. "My leg's pinned, but I'm alright. Are you?"

"My head's banged up, but I've been worse. Rosa's out cold. Her head's bleeding. Do ya have yer cell phone? My battery's dead."

She busies herself calling 911. I try to figure out what to do next. I realize pretty quickly how bad this is. "We have to get out of the car. It's too damaged. It could explode."

I act calm even though I'm anything but. Now is not the time to panic. I get out of the car and climb into the backseat from my side. April is pinned, but she's moving. If she shifts...

"April, yer small. Ya can get out of this, but ya have ta be careful. Can ya move yer leg?"

"Yes," she says. She's squirming as proof.

"Try to wiggle it free. It's going ta hurt, but I think I can pull ya out if ya shift."

She shifts a bit, bravely facing her pain. Finally, she says, "Pull me out."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah. This is as good as I'm going to get on my own."

I nod. In one swift motion, I pull her into my arms and out of the car. I set her down gently. "Can ya stand?" I ask.

April nods. "Get Rosa," she tells me. " _Please_ get her out of there."

I'm nervous now. "She's going to be harder ta move... She's really hurt, April. It's dangerous ta move her, but I can't leave her either." I move toward the car. I carefully unbuckled Rosa's seatbelt. She slumps over into my arms. I find a way to pull her out, holding her neck to try to keep it straight. One wrong move and she'll be paralyzed. Shift the wrong way and she can die. _You can do this,_ I tell myself. _She's going to be alright._

Rosa lets out a soft moan. She's still unconscious, but that moan means she's alive. I have to save her. The car is starting to smoke.

I lay Rosa down on the sidewalk gently, rolling up my jacket and sticking it under her head so she has support under her neck. The smoke gets worse and flames start to appear. I turn around just in time to see April collapse. I barely catch her before she hits the ground. I can barely stand, so I sit down and lay April across my lap.

I watch in complete shock as the car burns. We were _in_ that thing just minutes ago! I hear sirens getting closer. I'm coughing as the smoke gathers in the air. It's so damn hot. Is this really happening right now?

As the emergency workers arrive and start asking questions, I numbly explain what happened. My head is fuzzy. I think I see a camera flash going off over and over nearby. I can hardly think straight as they load the three of us into an ambulance. The siren blares as we speed away.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I apologize for the delay! I have a lot of fics going at once right now. I'll try to do better! Thanks for your patience!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **DREW**_

I have the headache from fucking hell. The doctors insist on checking me, even though I'd rather just stay with the girls. Rosa's in surgery, but April's just unconscious and in a room. They think she just fainted from shock, because her tests came back clean.

"You're very lucky, Mr. Galloway," my doctor tells me. "You're banged up pretty badly, but it's nothing serious."

I nod. "Good. Now can I please check on my friends?" I ask.

"Of course. Just let me discharge you…" He walks away. I debate escaping to go find April, but I spot someone who stops me.

"Drew! Shit, man, I saw the photos… Oh my God… And Phil called me because it got out that April was involved…" Scotty is running at me. He hugs me, which hurts a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Scotty… Rosa, though…" I sigh. "It's bad."

Scotty looks horrified. "We should have stayed with you guys."

"Ya couldn't have done anything, Lad. Someone else slammed into us."

"How's April? Phil's on his way. I was supposed to go her, but I found you first."

"She's hurt, and she fainted, but I think she'll be alright."

"Thank God." He shakes his head.

"Can ya do me a favor? She shouldn't be alone, in case she wakes up. Can ya go ta her? When I'm discharged, I'll join ya."

He nods. "Of course." He hurries off to find her.

A while later, I'm finally discharged. I head straight for April. I see Phil and Scotty by her side, and the welcome sight of April actually awake. She looks at my bandages and I say, "Oh good, ya've come back ta us!" I know my accent is stronger than it was earlier. When I'm stressed, it really brings out the Scottish in me. "Are ya alright, April?"

She nods and says, "I'll be fine. You saved me… God Drew, I could have _died_ … I _would_ have died."

I shrug. "'Tis nothing, Lass."

Phil looks at me. I am waiting for him to try to attack me. He's been so against all of the wrestlers later. Instead, after a moment, he says, "Thanks, Man." He shakes my hand, to my shock. "It's good to see you again, Drew."

"Wish it were under better circumstances, Phil," I say. I sit by April's side and we wait for news about Rosa.

Several hours pass before April is discharged. We move to the waiting room, not willing to leave until we know something about Rosa's condition. Tommy comes in looking like he hasn't slept. He spots me and hurries over.

"What the hell happened?" He asks me.

"The car came speeding out of nowhere," I say. "It smashed into us full-on. Rosa's door took the worst of it. She's in bad shape." I try to keep emotion out of my voice. I'm so worried about Rosa I can hardly think.

"The dirt sheets are having a field day with this. They're speculating about why you were in the car with two WWE Divas. They're also painting you as some kind of Scottish superhero. Did you really pull the girls from a burning car?"

"I pulled them out before it caught fire, actually. The rags can speculate all they want. It doesn't matter."

"Dixie called me and asked if the McMahons realized their fuck-up and were trying to steal you back."

"Not a chance of that. I like TNA. I'm not stuck in a gimmick there. Did she bother to ask if we were okay?"

"I didn't give her a chance to. I didn't know what she was talking about, so I went on Twitter. It's everywhere. There are pictures from the wreck. It looked awful. Speaking of, _are_ you alright?"

"I've been worse."

"And April?"

"I'll live," April says. Tommy finally notices her then.

"Jesus fucking Christ, April! I was worried when I saw the photos… I'm glad to see you." He hugs her.

"Tommy." Phil says. I assume that's his attempt at a respectful greeting.

"Phil. I didn't expect to see you," Tommy says flatly.

"My wife needs me."

"Of course. Good to see you, Kid." Tommy doesn't like Phil, especially not now. They were friendly when Phil was still on ECW, but ever since Phil turned into a jerk, Tommy started disliking him. He's trying to be civilized now for April though.

The members of the Shield arrive. Phil looks downright homicidal as he spots them, but they don't care. They run straight for April. She tells them what happened, adding how I saved her life.

"WWE released a hero," Joe says. "I'm pretty sure they're regretting it now, with it being TNA's gain."

"I did what any of ya would have," I insist.

April and Phil soon get into an argument as he tries to make her leave. It gets ugly when he grabs her arm. My blood boils. I can't stand seeing any man put his hands on a woman. I think all of us want to hit him, except for Scotty, who's busy playing with his phone. Joe beats the rest of us to Phil, and he pulls Phil's arm off of April's. They argue as Dean makes snarky comments. Joe punches Phil in the face when he grabs April again.

Phil attempts to get people to back him up so he can call the police, but even Scotty fails to do so. He didn't see anything, after all. After April begs him to walk away, Phil leaves, and Tommy takes April for a walk. I continue to wait for any news about Rosa. It feels like it's taking forever.

 _ **(-Later-)**_

We are informed Rosa will survive. She has been moved to another room, but she's still not conscious. I start pacing in front of her room, uncertain of what else to do.

"How are you doing?" April asks me after a while.

"I'll be fine, Lass," I say. I muster up what I know is a very sad smile. It's the best I can do.

"She survived."

"I know. I'm just praying she's not hurt as bad as they think she might be… I moved her, April… I could have paralyzed her." The idea terrifies me.

"She would have been trapped in a burning car if you hadn't. You saved her life."

I nod, trying to accept her words, but it's hard. I'm so worried… I'm exhausted, too. My adrenaline's finally wearing off and I feel like I might collapse any minute.

"You should go to your hotel and get some rest," April suggests.

I shake my head. "I can't leave her like this."

"Drew, you can't do anything else tonight. She's recovering."

"I didn't leave her in the car, and I can't leave her now. Someone should be here when she wakes up," I insist. I can see her in that room, lying broken, and I can't abandon her. She still needs me.

"I'll stay with him," Tommy tells her. He promises to call her if we hear anything. April and everyone else leave. I sit beside Rosa's bed, taking her hand in mine.

"Wake up, Lass," I whisper. "Please… Please be alright." I wonder if she can hear me. I decide to tell her a story, just in case, because Rosa always told me she loved my accent and she enjoyed it when I'd tell her Scottish tales of adventure and fantasy. I begin pulling a story _oot of ma arse_ , so to speak, and hope she can hear me.

 _ **ROSA**_

Everything is fuzzy. I can't move or think and it's just dark. I wonder if I'm dead. I think I must be, but then, I hear his voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. It's Drew, and he's telling me some sort of story. I listen, trying to comprehend the words.

" _Once upon a time, there were a maiden fair. She'd long brown hair an' stunning brown eyes, an' the noble knight adored looking inta them, for they smiled. Tragically, those eyes had been sealed shut by an evil curse an' the knight was desperate to find a way to break it. He tried an' he tried, but the maiden di'na wake. He took her hand an' he held it, but still, she di'na stir. He kissed her brow an' called her name, but the maiden seemed lost to him. Still, the knight woul'na give up. He sat by her side, every day an' every night, praying she would come back to him somehow. Finally, one day, he sang her an old Scottish song, an' the maiden awoke at the tune!"_

I must be losing it, because now Drew begins singing a lullaby to me. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and I relax. My fears fade away. Somehow, everything will be alright.

" _Can ye no hush your weepin', all the wee lambs are sleepin'. Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' together._ _  
_ _Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather. Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, Angus is here wi' dreams to sell. Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear. Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear. List' to the curlew cryin'. Faintly the echos dyin'. Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin', But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'. Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, Angus is here wi' dreams to sell. Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear, Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."_

I desperately want to reach him. I want to see him as he sings to me. I struggle to open my eyes, and slowly, somehow, it works as he finishes his song.

"No one's ever serenaded me before," I say. It comes out like a croak, but he smiles at me anyway.

"Rosa, my lass! Thank the Lord! Ya are most definitely a sight for the sorest of eyes, m'dear!" He presses the call button, I assume for a doctor.

"I like your voice," I tell him. "That song was beautiful. Sing it to me again?"

He looks so relieved. He laughs at my request. "Alright, lass, until the doctor comes back." He starts to sing it again.

God, this man is so beautiful I can't stand it! I lose myself in his song for a few moments as my mind starts to clear. It's only when the doctor comes and Drew stops singing that I realize there's trouble.

"Am I medicated?" I ask.

"Of course. For the pain," the doctor says.

"No pain killers," I say automatically. "I don't feel any pain anyway. It can't be that bad."

"I'm afraid that it may be…" He hesitates. "Your scans revealed problems. We had to do surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and we tried to repair your spine, but there was extensive damage… We won't know until you've had time to recover, but there's a chance that-"

"I'll be fine," I insist. I can't let him say it. That would make it too real. "I just need time. Surgery. Rehab. Whatever. I'll be okay."

Drew dismisses the doctor, who doesn't push any further. "Drew..." I sigh. "You stayed with me."

"Yeah. Ya needed me. I had to be sure ya woke back up, Rosa," he says.

"Oh, shit! Where's April?" Panic sets in as my thoughts finally catch up with things. "And you? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal. April's alright, lass. She was released. She went to stay with her husband. He came to see her after he heard."

I nod, trying to calm down. I'm hurt. I'm hurt so badly that I can't feel it, but that doesn't matter. April and Drew are okay. I'll get there. Somehow, no matter what I have to do, I'll get through this. I am stubborn and determined, and I've survived worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **ROSA**_

Things are a bit of a blur over the next few days. April comes to visit and so do some of the others. Nattie spends most of her time crying, and I find myself comforting her. I think it's supposed to be the other way around, but I don't mind. It's nice to be able to focus on making her feel better instead of worrying about myself. Drew doesn't leave my side during any of it. The hospital finally brings a cot into the room so he has a place to sleep other than the chair.

The crew of _Total Divas_ comes in, cameras and all, to film me in my hospital bed. I try to put on a brave face and tell them I'm going to beat this, no matter what.

Afterward, the producer tells me they want to feature my struggle on the show. "It'll be great," she insists. "The fans will watch you as you fight to recover, every step of the way. They'll love you, Rosa."

"I don't know… I mean…" I hesitate. This is going to be a tough road, and a private one. Then again, if I can't wrestle, I'm out of work, and that means I need to make money somehow. Besides, maybe my struggle can inspire someone. _Fuck it,_ I think. "Okay, I'm in," I agree.

"Great!" I know she's thinking this will make great television. "Get well soon, Rosa. Good luck." She leaves me and Drew alone.

More things blur as time passes. My prognosis isn't great. I'm frustrated, but after tons of tests, the doctors do believe I'll walk again, so that's something. I refuse to listen when they say I'll never wrestle again. It's too soon to go there, and I've been through shit before, right? I just need to go to rehab, and hey, I'm an old pro at rehab!

Drew's sitting with me when I suddenly realize I'm in pain. I cry out, first because it hurts, but then I follow it up with an excited, "Yay!"

"Lass? Are ya alright?" Drew asks me.

"Yeah… Oh God, that hurts… There's just this spot of pain, right on my leg!"

"Do ya want a doctor?" He looks panicked, probably because he thinks I'm insane.

"No, no, I'm fine," I insist. "Drew, this is _good_."

" _Good_? Yer in pain, Rosa."

"I _feel_ the pain. It's not a lot, not nearly enough, but it's there. It's actual _pain_. I can _feel_ something in my leg!" I'm ridiculously excited now. I don't even care that it hurts, because it means that I'm getting better.

Drew smiles slightly. "Ye have quite a way of looking at things, Lass," he says.

"Gotta stay positive, right?" I smile at him. "Come here."

He gets closer. I can move my arms just fine, so I pull him toward me and kiss him quickly. He looks at me puzzled when he pulls away. "A celebratory kiss," I explain. "I needed to do _something_ to mark the occasion. You don't mind, do you?"

He laughs. "No, Lass, I don't mind."

"Now get a doctor so I can tell them the wonderful news that I'm in pain."

He does as I ask, and returns with a doctor. The doctor checks me and decides to see if I really feel something or if this is all in my head. I'm able to tell him everything he does in the small area that has feeling. He smiles at me.

"This is a very good sign," he says. "Keep up the good work."

"I intend to," I say. When he leaves, Drew and I talk and laugh and I feel a thousand times better. This is the first sign that my life isn't over. I've totally got this.

 _ **DREW**_

I refuse to leave Rosa's side. This proves complicated when the _Total Divas_ crew needs to film. They have to work hard to shoot around me and edit me out of scenes because I spend nearly every second I have with Rosa. TNA is between tapings and I have the time.

I do take a few independent gigs because I have to make a living, but I keep them all local to the hospital. When April and the rest of the WWE people have to leave, I promise April I'll take care of Rosa. In fact, I like the idea of doing that. Someone needs to, and I really enjoy spending time with her.

My phone rings and I excuse myself. I see it's Dixie, so I pick it up. "Hello, Dixie," I greet her.

"Drew, oh my _Lord_ , are you alright? I heard everything that happened! I was hoping you'd call when you felt better, but I just couldn't wait any longer to check on you," Dixie says.

"I'm okay," I assure her. "The accident was bad, but other than a bit of a head injury, I was fine."

"And the girls? Are they alright?"

That's why I like Dixie. She cares about people, even those who work for her rival. "April's okay. A bit banged up, but nothing serious. Rosa, though…" I hesitate. "It's pretty bad, Dixie, but she's a fighter. She can't walk right now, but she's getting feeling back in her legs slowly. It's a good sign."

"Good Lord… I'll pray for her. I'm just so glad y'all survived! I was terrified when I saw the photos."

"So did ya just call ta check up on me, Dixie?"

"Mostly. I want you to know you can take as much time as you need. We shouldn't be filming again for a bit and I know you've got a lot going on."

"I'm still with Rosa. I don't want ta leave her yet."

"You are a true gentleman, Drew Galloway! It's sweet of you to be there for her. I don't think she really has anyone else."

After a little more small talk, I get off the phone and return to Rosa's side. She's sleeping and I realize she looks like she's having a nightmare. I immediately begin singing _Dream Angus_ again because the words seem to comfort her. She relaxes and eventually lets out a sigh. I hold her hand and keep an eye on her until she wakes back up. This has become our routine, and I kind of like it.

"Drew," she whispers. She squeezes my hand.

"Aye, Lass. I'm right here," I say gently.

"It hurts," she admits. "My leg… It's spreading a little and it… It's a lot to handle."

"Do ya need me to get a doctor, Lass?" I ask her. I hate knowing she's in pain, even if it's a good sign.

"No… They'll just try to drug me. No drugs."

"Rosa, ya need something for this pain."

"I can't… I won't take drugs again."

"It's different. Ya'd be taking it for pain, not just for the hell of it."

"You don't understand… If I start… I'll never stop, Drew." She sighs. "Pain killers are very addicting, and let's face it… I'm an addict. The reason I start taking them doesn't matter; the end result will be the same. I won't be able to stop."

"I think ya will. I believe in ya, Lass."

"That's sweet… But I'm realistic. I can't risk it. I'm clean and sober, and I like it that way."

I nod. "Yer a very brave woman, Rosa. It's not easy ta do this without medication."

"It sucks, but it's how it has to be." She winces and I want to pump her full of morphine to spare her from this agony, but I know I can't. She needs to do this her own way.

I sit there with her, holding her hand, and let her squeeze mine as the pain increases. Every time a sharp pain hits, she grips my hand tighter. She takes deep breaths and forces herself to stay calm until the pain passes. Then we do it all over again when it hits even harder.

I can't help but respect her for wanting to do this without drugs. Not many people would be brave enough to try that. I really admire her courage.

Rosa finally passes out again. I continue to watch over her until I realize I'm fading and curl up on my cot. As I drift off to sleep, I have my own issues.

 _It's several years ago. Taryn and I are in a hotel room. She tosses a lamp at my head and I barely duck out of the way in time. It shatters. She's cursing her head off at me._

" _Taryn, please… Calm down," I beg her._

" _Fuck you!" Taryn screams at me. I have no idea what I've done to make her so angry. Sometimes, she just has mood swings like this, severe ones that are like someone flipped a switch and sent her into kill mode._

 _She grabs my arm and twists it. Then she punches me in the face so hard, my head hits the wall. It hurts. Taryn laughs at me and tries to do it again, but I duck. This just makes her angrier._

" _Come on, Andrew! Hit me back!" She shouts at me._

" _No," I say simply. She knows I won't do it. This isn't the first time Taryn has gone insane on me, and I've never hit her. I was raised right._

" _Hit me!" She screams. She slaps me hard. When I still refuse to hit her, she starts shaking me. "You're useless!" She tells me. Then she slams my head into the wall again and everything gets blurry. I know things get even worse after that, but they're fuzzy in my mind because I'm concussed._

Something hits me in the head. I wake up with a start. Rosa's staring at me. "Drew, are you okay?" She asks me. "You were whimpering. I tried calling your name, but it didn't work, so… I threw my only weapon at your head."

I look to my side and see the stuffed koala bear Tenille gave her the other day. I can't help but laugh at that, even though I'm shaking from the flashback. "I'm fine, Lass," I tell her. "Thanks for waking me." I pick the koala up and give it back to her.

"Just because you're here to take care of me, that doesn't mean I can't do the same for you," Rosa says.

I smile because that was a sweet gesture on her part. I take a deep breath and put the nightmare behind me. It's definitely time to leave the past in the past.


End file.
